La nueva familia de papá
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: —Momento —John miró a Sherlock con desaprobación y olvidando el asunto del nacimiento —. ¿Dejabas que tu hija de ocho años te ayudara a buscar a una banda de peligrosos asesinos? —Si —respondieron ambos Holmes a la vez, restándole importancia al asunto. (100% Slash)
1. Hija

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:**__¿Sherlock Holmes tiene una hija?, ¿Cómo es eso posible? La vida del detective consultor dará un giro de 180°

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La familia de papá**

**Capítulo 01.- Hija**

Sherlock Holmes no era una persona común; toda su vida giraba alrededor de sus casos y se dirigía por la lógica y el razonamiento. Todos sus movimientos eran siempre calculados por lo cinco pasos por delante.

Consideraba a la soledad como su protectora y única amiga. En su mundo existía sólo él y no había cabida para nadie más, pero John Watson había logrado penetrar esos muros que hasta ese momento fueron infranqueables; haciendo que Sherlock sintiera, volviéndolo… humano.

Por John, Sherlock era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, como ya lo había demostrado al _suicidarse_ para evitar que los asesinos de Moriaty lo dañaran.

Por proteger a John y a sus amigos, el detective había pasado tres años fingiendo estar muerto, de eso hacía más de dieciocho meses, ahora, con su regreso a 211B de Beker Street, las cosas parecían haber regresado a la normalidad.

—¡Me aburro! —se quejó Sherlock quien estaba acostado en el sofá. Había resuelto un difícil caso de un asesino serial tan sólo tres horas atrás.

John suspiró con pesadez, pero inmediatamente sonrió, al menos esos años de ausencia no lograron cambiar al detective.

El móvil de Sherlock comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede?, ¿otro caso? —dijo Watson al ver a su compañero colocarse la bufanda y el abrigo.

—Mycroft —respondió dirigiéndose a la salida. John suspiró, tomó sus cosas y siguió a Sherlock, afuera los esperaba Athena para llevarlos con su jefe.

Fue una sorpresa para John encontrarse en una elegante casa y no en alguna construcción o en algún otro lugar. Watson contempló la sala donde el mayordomo los había conducido; era amplio, estilo victoriano.

La sirvienta les llevó té y a los pocos minutos apareció el mayor de los Holmes.

—Doctor Watson, que agradable sorpresa —dijo Mycroft con ese tono que tanto molestaba a Sherlock e incomodaba a John.

—Al grano Mycroft —le cortó Sherlock —. Sabes que las pláticas sin sentido me aburren así que ve al grano.

Mycroft ahorró palabras, en lugar de eso le extendió una carpeta con un nombre rotulado: Isabel Wellington.

—Supongo que la conoces —Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—Obviamente, Isabel y yo estamos casados.

John casi se ahoga con el té que estaba bebiendo y no era para menos, ¿Sherlock había dicho que estaba casado?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Qué mujer había tenido la pericia de atrapar al único detective consultor del mundo? Definitivamente no era una persona común.

—¿Estas casado? —dijo John una vez pudo recuperar el aliento.

—Estábamos en la universidad. Nuestros padres nos obligaron, pero es irrelevante —comentó el detective volviendo su atención al mayor —. ¿Qué hay con ella?

—Siento decirte que mi querida cuñada falleció ayer en Liverpool —Watson observó como el cuerpo su amigo se tensaba, era obvio que la muerte de aquella mujer le estaba afectando, incluso parpadeaba más para evitar que alguna lágrima se escapara de sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasó con ella? —preguntó el detective con voz ronca. John sintió celos de aquella mujer que no conocía y dadas las circunstancias, jamás haría.

—Sherly se encuentra bien, no sufrido daño alguno; por suerte estaba en la escuela cuando sucedió el accidente. Ahora Mami la está cuidando.

Sherlock se levantó de golpe, el saber que ella se encontraba en poder de su madre le desagradaba terriblemente.

—¿Quién es Sherly? —dijo John confundido por el cambio de su amigo, aunque creía saber la respuesta, pero quería… necesitaba oírla de los labios del detective.

—Sherly Holmes, es mi hija —Watson sintió que le faltaba el aire, el color abandono su rostro. Todo ese tiempo creyendo conocer a Sherlock, un hombre que pregonaba a los cuatro vientos que los sentimientos y el contacto humano eran una pérdida de su valioso tiempo; ahora se enteraba que estaba casado y además con una hija.

—Mami se llevó a Sherly a la mansión de campo —Sherlock no aguardó más explicaciones y se fue sin despedirse, seguido de John quien aún no se recuperaba de la noticia.

…

John quedó maravillado con la casa Holmes; era enorme, debía contar con más de veinte habitaciones, el terreno era de diez hectáreas. Al llegar a la entrada, una mujer robusta y ya entrada en años recibió al detective con un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Amo Sherlock! —exclamó la mujer —Me alegro mucho de verlo, ¡pero mire nada más!, casi está en los huesos.

John se cubrió la boca para evitar que la risa se le escapara al ver como las mejillas de su amigo eran pellizcadas como si fuera un niño.

—Estoy bien, Rose —recriminó Sherlock separándose de la mujer que en su infancia lo había cuidado y a quien quería más que a su propia madre.

—¿Rose?, ¿es que el señor ya es demasiado grande para llamar a esta vieja, nana? —el detective resopló y John ya no pudo aguantar la risa, ocasionando que su amigo y la anciana lo miraran. —¿Quién es éste jovencito?, ¿su novio?

—Eh, no… nosotros no somos…

—¿Dónde está mi madre? —dijo Sherlock interrumpiendo el (a su parecer), ya gastado monologo de su compañero.

—La señora lo está esperando en el salón de té.

El detective agradeció, tomó la mano de John quien se removió inquieto y se enfiló a la habitación que le había indicado su antigua nana.

…

La señora Holmes era una mujer alta y elegante, sus ojos eran entre grises y azules, como los de Sherlock; su largo cabello negro —ahora encanecido—, estaba amarrado en una coleta baja.

—Sherlock, al fin te dignas a visitarme —dijo la mujer en tono serio. —¿Acaso vienes a presentarme a tu novio? —agregó mirando a John de manera despectiva.

—Guarda tus comentarios, madre —siseó Sherlock antes de que su compañero tuviera tiempo de desmentir las suposiciones de la cabeza de la familia Holmes —. Vengo por mi hija.

Amanda Holmes frunció el ceño; no despegaba la mirada de John, seguramente pensando en lo "vulgar" que se veía el _novio_ que su hijo había conseguido para molestarla y es que Sherlock no estaba conforme con haberla engañado con su matrimonio con Isabel, no, ¡también tenía que ser gay!

—¿Para qué quieres llevártela? Has pasado la mayor parte de su vida lejos —le recriminó molesta —. ¿O es que a te parece suficiente que una niña pase solo una semana cada dos meses con su padre? —Sherlock estaba por contestar pero ella no se lo permitió —Guarda silencio jovencito que aún no he acabado. Sherly tiene diez años, ¿Qué futuro podrías darle? Vives siempre en peligro y encima estás con un hombre, ¿es ese el ejemplo que quieres darle a tu hija?

—¿Y tú sí? —replicó Sherlock molesto, el recuerdo de su infancia aun lo perseguía y no deseaba que su hija pasara por el mismo infierno que él —. No madre, no voy a permitir que Sherly se quede aquí para que la amoldes a tus estándares arcaicos…

John observaba la discusión en silencio, no era desconocido para él los sentimientos de Sherlock por su familia, a Mycroft a duras penas lo soportaba, era obvio que a su madre no la toleraba, ¿pero porque?, ¿su infancia había sido tan mala?

—¡Eres un malagradecido, mocoso egoísta!, ¿Por qué no puedes ser más como Mycri? Él siempre fue un buen niño, bien portado….

—¡Y ahí vamos de nuevo!

John suspiró, ahora comprendía de donde venía el _odio_ hacia Mycroft, Sherlock por su hermano, estaba celoso porque era el favorito de su madre.

—Abuela, padre —dijo una dulce voz desde la entrada, madre e hijo pararon de discutir. Watson contempló a la recién llegada, era una joven, debía tener unos diez años, rubia y ojos azul grisáceos, era alta y poseía una figura delgada, estaba vestida con un traje de equitación y aún traía el casco y la fusta entre manos.

—Sherly, querida, ¿Qué te he dicho de interrumpir en conversaciones privadas? —la amonestó Amanda en tono serio. La niña sonrió y John no pudo evitar comparar ese gesto ladino con el de su amigo, ¡definitivamente eran iguales!

—¿Privada? Disculpe, querida abuela, pero su conversación "privada" con mi padre se escucha hasta los jardines. Además —prosiguió con su monólogo —, padre y usted están hablando de mí, por tanto no es una conversación ajena y considerando que es una mujer de palabra, cumplirá su promesa.

Amanda arrugó la nariz, pero finalmente tomó la campanilla que descansaba en su regazo para llamar al ama de llaves y que preparara las cosas de su nieta. Sherlock sonrió, su hija era incluso más manipuladora que él, lo había comprobado en los tres años que vivieron bajo el mismo techo.

—Si te aburres de vivir con tu padre y su novio, sabes que puedes regresar —dijo Amanda y salió de la habitación sin despedirse. John miró confundido a la niña.

—¿Qué sucedió? —la rubia lo observó de la misma manera que Sherlock lo hacía cuando deducía algo.

—Elemental. La abuela es una mujer orgullosa que siempre quiere tener la razón; ella estaba segura que padre no vendría por mí, así que le propuse un trato.

—Si yo llegaba al poco de ser contactado por Mycroft, ella te dejaría venir conmigo sin hacer una de sus molestas escenas.

—Correcto —Sherlock comenzó a reír, tal como lo hacía cuando tenía un caso difícil o lo resolvía —. Aunque, debo admitir que no me fue posible deducir que vendrías con tu novio —Sherly sonrió mirando a John —, por cierto, me alegro que te perdonara, padre.

—Eh, se equivoca, nosotros no somos pareja, somos compañeros… socios… —la hizo un gesto, restándole importancia.

—¿Nos vamos? Tío Mycroft dijo que él se encargaría de llevar mi equipaje.

…

El camino a casa fue realmente incómodo para John; padre e hija se mantenían en silencio, observándose de vez en cuando. Suspiró. Fijó la vista en la ventana del lujoso auto negro que la madre de Sherlock había insistido en que usaran; a través del reflejo pudo contemplar mejor a la joven Holmes; su largo cabello rubio platinado estaba sujetado únicamente con una diadema negra, su ropa era de tonalidades oscuras y muy poco femeninas, el color de sus ojos y piel eran las mismas que las del detective, al igual que la mayoría de los gestos, aunque algunos otros eran diferentes, ¿serían un reflejo de los de su madre?

La sola idea de imaginar a Sherlock con una mujer… besándola, compartiendo palabras de amor… hacían que John se sintiera realmente enfermo, la misma sensación que experimentó cuando Irene, _la mujer_, captó la atención de su amigo, eran celos, John lo sabía, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

—El funeral de madre será pasado mañana, en Londres —dijo Sherly sacando a John de sus pensamientos.

—Siento mucho su perdida —la niña miró a ex militar y éste sintió que la respiración se le cortaba, esos ojos, eran iguales en todos sentidos a los de Sherlock —.Soy John Watson, colega de tu padre, si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo… los dos —agregó mirando al detective quien se notaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Lo sé, padre fingió su suicidio para protegerlo de las mascotas de Moriaty —Sherly miró a Sherlock y sonrió con cariño —. Fue divertido cazar a esos cachorros, ¿lo haremos otra vez?

—¿Es por eso que quieres vivir conmigo? —dijo Sherlock sin mirar a sus hija, parecía un poco decepcionado o triste. John lo observó confundido, normalmente su amigo haría lo que quisiera sin importarle lo que otros pensaran, pedir opinión no estaba en su naturaliza —Podrías irte con Greta.

—Mamá me pidió que me fuera con ella, pero me resulta ilógico hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta que mi custodia pasó a tus manos —la niña se encogió de hombros —. Además... te extrañe padre, extrañé ayudarte con tu misión… y me gustaría seguir haciéndolo.

Greta, ¿Quién será Greta?, ¿Qué no la madre de Sherly se llamaba Isabel? Un momento, ¿había dicho que ayudaba a Sherlock con el asunto de Moriaty?

—Greta fue la mujer que madre y padre centraron para mi gestación. A ninguno de los dos le interesaba el sexo, pero consideraron lógico tener descendencia, pues, hasta no lograr colocar sus cerebros en robots que preservaran para el mundo sus privilegiadas mentes…

—Momento —John miró a Sherlock con desaprobación y olvidando el asunto del nacimiento —. ¿Dejabas que tu hija de ocho años te ayudara a buscar a una banda de peligrosos asesinos?

—Si —respondieron ambos Holmes a la vez, restándole importancia al asunto.

Ahora sabía dónde se había metido Sherlock, durante los tres años que lo creyó muerto, estuvo con su familia, a quien de seguro puso en peligro para protegerlo a él y a los demás, John se sintió culpable, pero al mismo tiempo afortunado.

La pequeña Sherly Holmes guardaba muchos secretos, pero John estaba seguro que los desvelaría todos, pues creía que eso lo ayudaría a entender un poco más a Sherlock, la persona que amaba.

_Continuará…_


	2. Dos Holmes para un Watson

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:**__¿Sherlock Holmes tiene una hija?, ¿Cómo es eso posible? La vida del detective consultor dará un giro de 180°

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La familia de papá**

**Capítulo 02.- Dos Holmes para un Watson**

Al llegar al 211B de Baker Street, la señora Hudson lo abordó, la mujer estaba alarmada pues unos hombres habían entrado al departamento de Sherlock y John para dejar una gran cantidad de cajas y seis maletas de color negro.

—¡Dios santo, Sherlock!, ¿es otro de tus raros caso? —exclamó la casera antes de reparar en la presencia de la niña. —Buenas tardes querida.

—Buenas tardes, señora Hudson —la anciana se sorprendido, pues no recordaba haberla visto antes y dudaba que Sherlock o John le hubiesen hablado de ella a un posible cliente.

—Sera mejor que se siente, señora Hudson —comentó el ex militar, seguro que al conocer la identidad de la niña sufriría un desmayo o algo parecido. Padre e hija pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Su nombre es Sherly, vivirá con nosotros a partir de ahora, es mi hija, biológica, no adoptiva, su madre falleció hace poco.

John se acercó a la señora Hudson, preocupado de que ésta pudiera desmayarse por la impresión, pero la anciana sólo le sonrió a la niña.

—¿Hija? —Sherly asintió con la cabeza —Oh, vaya, Sherlock, ¿tuviste que esperar un momento así para traerla? —dijo la mujer en tono de regaño. —Querida, si necesitas algo, puedes avisarme.

—Gracias, señora Hudson —la aludida se acercó a Sherly y la abrazó, haciendo que la joven se tensara pues no era de su agrado el contacto físico.

—Deben tener hambre, iré a prepararles algo de comer —dijo la anciana y se fue a su departamento.

John suspiró aliviado, la casera se había tomado la noticia mejor de lo que él lo había hecho. Miró el desorden que hacían las cajas de Sherly, unido al caos de las cosas de Sherlock; ahora que lo pensaba, ¿en dónde dormiría la niña? El departamento contaba únicamente con dos habitaciones, la pequeña no podía dormir con ellos y de ninguna manera él y Sherlock podían hacerlo, ya de por sí las personas creían que eran pareja y el compartir la misma alcoba sólo haría que hablaran más.

—¿Dormiremos juntos, padre? —dijo Sherly, sacando a John de sus pensamientos. El detective asintió con la cabeza y le señaló donde se encontraba su habitación.

—Esperen, esperen —padre e hija miraron al doctor —. Sherlock, ella no puede dormir en la misma cama que tú.

—¿Por qué no? Tampoco es como si yo la usara mucho —dijo el detective encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sherlock, ella es una niña, necesita… tú sabes… intimidad… —John no sabía cómo explicarle a su amigo que las mujeres necesitaban su espacio y no era correcto que durmiera en la misma habitación que un hombre mayor (aunque éste fuese su padre), aquello podría dar pie a que las personas pensaran lo qué no es.

—No entiendo, ¿Por qué no podemos? —preguntó Sherly poniendo una expresión parecida a la del detective consultor. —Cuando padre vivía con madre y conmigo, siempre dormíamos juntos.

Sherly estaba en pleno desarrollo, pronto entraría en la adolescencia y muchos cambios surgirían en ella, dormir con un hombre no era lo mejor para su crecimiento.

—Creo que no hay otra solución —dijo John dando un respiro resignado. Iba a extrañar vivir con Sherlock, pero ahora él tenía un deber con su hija y no podía descuidarla, no más, no se lo permitiría. —Sherly se queda con mi habitación y yo buscaré un apartamen…

—No —dijeron ambos Holmes a la vez.

Sherlock no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a John, esos tres años en los que habían estado separados fueron un infierno para el detective y únicamente la presencia de su amigo podía salvarlo.

—No seas dramático John, Sherly se queda en mi habitación. Nada va a cambiar —el ex militar cerró los ojos y dio un pesado suspiro. Por supuesto que las cosas cambiaban con la presencia de la niña era todo distinto.

Watson se sentía engañado. Todo lo que creía saber de su amigo sobre relaciones, era mentira, Sherlock estaba casado… ahora viudo, tenía una hija que debía ser el centro de su mundo, que necesitaba de él más que nunca y que era obvio que el detective estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por su niña, ¿pero y él?, ¿Dónde quedaba John?

—Sherlock, entiende; tu hija necesita un espacio privado y…

—¿Dejará a un inocente y pobre niña que ha perdido a su madre con él? —dijo mirando a John con los ojos cristalinos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Al ver cómo el militar parecía no ceder, agregó —. Si nos deja solos, le aseguro que volaremos la manzana entera —Sherly sabía lo mucho que ese hombre significaba para su padre y tenía curiosidad de saber que había visto en alguien tan común y mundano como lo era John Watson, si lo dejaba ir, su experimento se vería comprometido.

Sherlock sonrió; sabía lo manipuladora que era su hija, pero incluso ella tendría problemas con alguien como John, por eso decidió ayudarla.

—Cierto, supongo que podemos realizar algunos experimentos con material explosivo.

—La señora Hudson no los dejará traer nada peligroso —replicó John entrecerrando los ojos, no le gustaba para nada la sonrisa de esos dos, en especial porque sabía lo difícil que le resultaba decirle no a Sherlock a dos le sería prácticamente imposible.

Padre e hija miraron al doctor con tanta inocencia que cualquiera (que no conociera a Sherlock), caería rendido ante tanta ternura y belleza.

—Se sorprendería, querido señor Watson, de lo fácil que es construir una bomba con cosas tan cotidianas —luego, Sherly movió sus pestañas e hizo un puchero que la hizo ver más adorable.

Sherlock se mantuvo serio, había deducido las intenciones de su hija desde el principio y, aunque se le había unido, ahora le desagradaba lo que estaba causando; John le estaba prestando demasiada atención a Sherly e ignorándolo a él.

—Le diré a Mycroft que los mantenga vigilados —John no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, ni tampoco Sherlock y su hija.

—Oh, vamos John, estas siendo demasiado melodramático —el aludido lo miró con tristeza, en verdad, no quería irse, pero estar bajo el mismo techo que Sherlock y su hija, lo lastimaban, pues era el recordatorio de lo lejos que estaba del detective. Un sollozo, hizo que ambos adultos dejaran de discutir para mirar a la niña quien se encontraba de rodillas, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Sherly? —la llamó John preocupado; se acercó lentamente a la joven, su cuerpo temblaba a causa de los sollozos reprimidos.

—Por mi culpa… es mi culpa —Watson posó una mano trémula en el hombro de la niña quien le miró con ojos bañados en lágrimas y las mejillas sonrojadas por el llanto. A John se le rompió el corazón.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó John preocupado por la reacción de la niña.

—Por… por mi culpa usted quiere de… ¡a mi papá! —dijo llorando con más ganas y todas las defensas de John desaparecieron. Abrazó a la niña tratando de reconfortarla; Sherly se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Eso no es verdad, no voy a dejar a tu papá —le aseguró acariciándole la espalda, la pequeña se removió entre los brazos de John, manchando su suéter con mucosidad y lágrimas.

—¿Ni a mí? —preguntó mirándolo con suplica y el corazón de Watson se derritió por completo. Cargó a la niña para ir a sentarse en su sillón con ella en su regazo.

—No Sherly, no dejaré a ninguno.

—¿Lo promete? —dijo levantando su meñique, Jonh sonrió y entrelazo el suyo con la pequeña.

—Lo prometo.

—¿Me leerá cuentos para dormir? —le preguntó limpiándose la lágrimas, John asintió con la cabeza y la niña sonrió. Como si nada hubiese pasado, Sherly se bajó de un salto de las piernas del adulto y se acercó a su padre con una expresión muy parecida a las que Sherlock ponía cuando resolvía un caso.

—Iré a cambiarme de ropa —dijo, tomó una maleta y desapareció dentro de la habitación del detective.

Cuando los dos adultos se quedaron solos, Sherlock rompió en risas a causa de la mirada confundida de su amigo. Aunque le desagradaba que Sherly hubiese tocado a John a SU John, estaba orgulloso por cómo su hija logró engañar a Watson (y por un momento a él), para lograr su cometido.

—Te ha ganado una niña de casi diez años —John, lejos de enojarse, se unió a risa de Sherlock, sí, le había derrotado una pequeña, pero no se sentía humillado, al contrario, estaba orgulloso de ella, quien era sin duda la hija del mejor y único detective consultor del mundo.

Sherly salió de la habitación, se acercó a John que aún estaba sentado en su sillón y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego a Sherlock, quien levantó una ceja, un tanto extrañado por el comportamiento de su hija.

John contuvo la risa; todos los miedos que había sentido desde que supo de la niña, habían desaparecido, ahora sabía que ambos Holmes le estaban dando el increíble privilegio de estar con ellos.

_Continuará…_


	3. La paternidad les sienta bien

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:**__¿Sherlock Holmes tiene una hija?, ¿Cómo es eso posible? La vida del detective consultor dará un giro de 180°

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La familia de papá**

**Capítulo 03.- La paternidad les sienta bien**

El funeral de Isabel Holmes se llevó acabo cómo estaba planeado; asistieron muchas personas, la mayoría de ellas pertenecientes al círculo laboral. Todos se retiraron después de que el ataúd quedó completamente cubierto por la tierra y la lápida fuese colocada en su lugar, dejando a Sherlock y a Sherly con John como única compañía.

Durante la ceremonia, Sherly no derramó ninguna lágrima, únicamente se aferró al abrigo de su padre y en ocasiones buscaba refugio en los brazos de John, cuando la cercanía de la gente la abrumaba.

Cuando sólo quedaban los tres frente a la tumba; Sherlock se acercó para dejar una hermosa flor morada y blanca: un azafrán, que al parecer del detective, era como Isabel: peligrosa y al mismo tiempo bondadosa. John no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en el estómago al verlo; le dolía saber que su amigo estaba sufriendo, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía celoso del amor que parecía profesarle a la que en vida fuese su esposa.

—Era una gran amiga… sin ella mi niñez y adolescencia hubiesen sido de lo más aburrido —John no dijo nada, tan sólo asintió a las palabras de Sherlock, pero aquel sentimiento tormentoso no lo abandono.

—Holmes —dijo una mujer con marcado acento alemán. John la contempló detenidamente; cabellos cortos teñidos de rojo que mostraban algunas raíces revelando su naturaleza rubia, era más alta que él y tan solo un par de centímetros más baja que Sherlock a quien miraba con odio tras sus lentes de contacto verdes.

—Wolfstadt —respondió Sherlock con tono aburrido; Greta seguía siendo tan "adorable" como recordaba.

—No puedo creer que tengas cara para venir al funeral de la señora Isabel y actuar como si hubieses sido un buen esposo —John se sintió un poco intimidado, pero Sherlock no, al contrario, estaba a punto de decir una de sus frases hirientes, pero la niña se le adelanto.

—Mamá Greta, gracias por venir —dijo Sherly abrazando a la mujer, y como por arte de magia, la tensión entre los adultos desapareció —. Por favor no pelees con padre, recuerda que se lo prometiste a madre.

La mujer sonrió con ternura; se puso a la altura de la niña y procedió a limpiarle el rostro con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolso. John miró a Sherlock quien se veía incómodo por la presencia de la dama alemana y más por cerca que estaba de su hija.

—¿Cómo has estado, mi princesa?, ¿Holmes te trata bien?, ¿comes y duermes a tus horas? No quiero que por culpa del desobligado e irresponsable vayas a enfermar o a rendir menos en la escuela.

John frunció el ceño, no le agradaba que esa mujer insultara a Sherlock, y peor aún, que lo hiciera frente a la niña. Cierto que el detective no era muy abierto, incluso era insensible e ignorante de los sentimientos de las personas, pero desde que Sherly llegó al 221B de Baker Street, hacia lo posible para asegurarse que su hija se sintiera cómoda y no extrañara tanto a su madre. John no podía más que maravillarse al ver a su amigo comer tres veces al día cuando antes, solo consumía un sándwich y una taza de té (y eso si no estaba en un caso). Dormía toda la noche (o al menos permanecía en la cama) para velar el sueño de su hija, ¿y el contacto físico? John había atrapado a Sherlock abrazando a la niña, besando su frente o mejillas e incluso acariciándole el cabello cuando dormía o creía que él no podía verlos. No, definitivamente Sherlock Holmes era un excelente padre.

—Señora, le suplico que no hable mal de Sherlock, quien ha sido un excelente padre —dijo John mirando a su amigo, a quien la afirmación parecía haber tomado por sorpresa.

—Lo dudo mucho —espetó Greta en tono mordaz.

—Es cierto, mamá Greta, padre ha sido muy bueno conmigo… incluso el doctor Watson. Ellos me leen un cuento todas las noches —a Sherly, los cuentos infantiles le parecían tontos y sin sentido alguno, pero los disfrutaba porque era la única manera (por el momento), en la que ambos adultos actuaban como si los tres formaran una familia, algo que la niña deseaba, pues quería que su padre estuviera con la persona que él amaba.

Greta hizo una mueca de fastidio que supo disimular delante de la niña.

—Iré a visitarte pronto, cariño. ¿Te parece si vamos de compras el sábado? —Sherly asintió. No le agradaba mucho la idea de ir a un centro comercial abarrotado de gente materialista y hueca, pero al menos podría pasar una tarde en compañía de Greta.

…

Al regresar a casa, John se fue directo a la cocina para preparar la cena; se sintió aliviado al no encontrar ninguna parte humana en el frigorífico, una cosa más que debía agradecer a Sherely y no es que a la niña le aterraran los cadáveres (al parecer lo veía lo más normal de mundo), sin importar lo podridos o deformados que estuvieran ya que Isabel tenía la misma costumbre que Sherlock.

Ahora que lo meditaba, Sherly era un enigma para él; en ocasiones, la niña actuaba más madura que Sherlock, en otras era tímida y asustadiza (como lo comprobó en el funeral) y en escasas ocasiones era una niña normal.

—Doctor Watson —el aludido se sobresaltó. Sherly estaba en la puerta de la cocina, se había cambiado las ropas de luto por un vestido azul cielo. —¿Necesita ayuda?

John le sonrió; a pesar de que en un principio tenía ciertas reservas con la pequeña, no había podido evitar encariñarse con ella.

—No te preocupes, yo puedo solo —entonces, Watson pensó que quizás la niña estaba buscando una manera de distraerse, acababa de perder a su madre, tal vez, quería algo de cariño que Sherlock no sabía cómo darle —. ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? Puedo prepararla mientras me haces compañía.

Sherly se encogió de hombros.

—Cualquier cosa está bien —John se acercó a la niña para acariciarle la cabeza, tratando de infundirle confianza en él con ese simple gesto.

—Sherly, yo quiero que te sientas cómoda aquí. Deseo ser tu amigo, ¿me lo permites? —ella dudó un momento, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza. John sonrió.

—Bien, entonces, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? —Sherly bajó la mirada para evitar que el adulto se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

—Los sándwiches que padre me preparaba.

John estaba a punto de decirle a Sherly que haría cuanto pudiera para que Sherlock le preparara un emparedado, pero dudaba que el detective accediera a levantarse del sofá para cumplir el deseo de su hija. Fue una sorpresa para John que su amigo accediera con facilidad.

…

Los días pasaron y llegó el momento de la lectura de testamento. Sherlock hubiese preferido no tener que asistir a algo tan aburrido, pero no podía negarle a su hija conocer la última voluntad de su madre.

Tomaron un taxi para llegar a Rosehill Walk, donde se encontraba el despacho del abogado. A Sherlock le resultaba bastante extraño que Isabel hubiese elegido realizar sus trámites legales en Londres y no en Liverpool, donde residió hasta el momento de su muerte; aunque, la última vez que habló con ella —dos meses antes del accidente —, le había informado que planeaba mudarse a la ciudad, para que Sherly estuviera más cerca de él y pudiese verlo cuando la niña quisiera.

Sherlock dio una rápida mirada: lugar elegante, amplio, denotaba la opulencia de los clientes del bufete. Dos escritorios, en uno había una joven y guapa secretaria no muy competente, seguro la tenían para encantar a sus posibles clientes, en el otro estaba una mujer de edad media contenta, excelente en su trabajo, era quien seguro mantenía todo en orden.

—Oh, señor Holmes, hace tiempo que no lo veía —dijo un hombre regordete, que coincidentemente salía de su despacho. Sherlock lo conocía bien; su nombre era Arthur R. Walter, su familia tenía una larga tradición de excelentes abogados, su bufete llevaba los asuntos legales de los Wellington, eso explicaba por qué Isabel los eligió.

—Señor Walter —habló la niña llamando la atención del abogado.

—¡Sherly!, pero mira nada más lo grande que te has puesto —dijo acariciándole la cabeza a la niña. Miró a John y le sonrió —. Arthur R. Walter abogado de la señora Isabel Wellington de Holmes —se presentó extendiéndole la mano a mono de saludo.

—John Watson, amigo de Sherlock —Arthur lo miró sorprendido de escuchar que el detective tuviese amistades.

—Bueno… vamos a mi oficina. La señorita Wolfstadt llegó hace diez minutos, al igual que la señora Wellington.

Al entrar al despacho se encontraron con Greta y una mujer que rondaba los cuarenta y seis años. Sherlock hizo una mueca de disgusto al reconocerla: Rita Wood de Wellington, se había casado con Winston Wellington, el padre de Isabela y quien le doblaba la edad; Rita era una mujer frívola a quien únicamente le interesaba el dinero como comprobó a la muerte de su esposo al hacer un terrible escándalo por haber recibido solamente una pensión, mientras que Isabel y su hermano mayor, se quedaban con toda la fortuna.

—Ya era hora de que aparecieran, Holmes —dijo Rita con voz chillona. Difícilmente podía fruncir el ceño a causa de las diversas cirugías y tratamientos estéticos —. ¿Quién es éste? —preguntó mirando a John de forma despectiva.

—John Watson, es amigo de padre y mío —respondió Sherly mirando con odio a la mujer —. Le aseguro, Rita, que él tiene más derecho de estar aquí que usted —agregó adivinando los pensamientos de la mujer.

Rita la miró enojada, levantó una mano dispuesta a golpear la niña pero Sherlock no iba a permitir que tocara a su hija, se colocó entre ambas y miró a la mujer con deseos homicidas.

—Rita, tu nuevo rostro comienza a agrietarse —dijo el detective con desdén —. Supongo que cien mil libras al mes no son suficientes para volverte atractiva. Es una pena. Vaya desperdicio de dinero.

Arthur se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes. No quería que su oficina terminara convertida en un campo de batalla.

—Bueno… antes de comenzar a leer el testamento; la señora Holmes quería que les mostrara un video.

Arthur señaló la pantalla que se encontraba en una esquina de su oficina y que, obviamente, sólo Sherlock y su hija habían notado. El abogado les indicó tomar asiento, por suerte el sillón era lo suficientemente grande para que las tres mujeres se sentaran, John y Sherlock lo hicieron en las sillas ofrecidas por el hombre.

El abogado encendió el aparato, cuando todos estuvieron en sus lugares. La imagen de una mujer rubia platinada y ojos verdes apareció en la pantalla, John la reconoció en el acto; aquella dama, era una doctora reconocida por sus habilites en cirugía, gracias a ella y a sus técnicas revolucionarias, se había logrado salvar a personas que se creían desahuciadas, el tubo la oportunidad de conocerla en persona, fue un año antes de enterarse que Sherlock estaba vivo, fue en una conferencia a la que extrañamente lo invitaron, ella era uno de los expositores, cuando el evento acabó, se acercó a él, lo llamó por su nombre y le dijo: "_el fénix siempre resurge de sus cenizas"_ y se marchó. En ese momento no comprendió sus palabras, hasta ahora, Isabel estaba hablando de Sherlock.

Los pensamientos de John se detuvieron cuando Isabel comenzó a hablar.

Saludos. Es ilógico que les diga que si están viendo esto, es porque estoy muerta, pues mi abogado es el único que tiene conocimiento de este material.

Sherly, Sherlock —a pesar de lo que la lógica diga y que la ciencia nos indique que los sentimientos no son más que una acción química, necesaria para la supervivencia de los individuos —. Yo los amo.

John sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar la declaración de Isabel, aunque era natural, no podía evitar sentirse… extraño.

Sherly… cariño, lamento mucho no haber sido la madre cariñosa que te mereces y necesitas, pero doy gracias por Greta que hizo lo posible para llenar el hueco tan grande que dejé en ti.

La niña buscó refugio en los brazos de su padre, no lloró en el funeral de su madre, pues hasta ese momento que la veía en la pantalla, tal y como la recordaba, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejana, se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad, jamás la volvería a ver.

Sherlock, a ti y a mí nos han calificado como maquinas o monstruos sin corazón, pero lo cierto es… que lo tenemos. Por mucho que desees negarlo, debes hacerle caso o te arriesgaras a perder aquello que tanto te ha costado proteger.

El detective hizo una mueca, de las típicas cuando estaba frente a un caso interesante; miró directamente a los ojos de Isabel y a pesar lo artificial de la imagen, fue capaz de entender que ella sabía algo que él no, sonrió, conociendo a la que en vida fue su primer amiga, estaba seguro que le habría dejado pistas —de alguna manera—, para descubrir el enigma.

Para concluir y que mi abogado pueda comenzar con la lectura del testamento Rita dio gracias a Dios en voz alta John Watson, sé lo ilógico que sonará mi petición, y comprendo si usted decide negarse… pero como madre, le pido que atienda a mis suplicas. Sherly es aún pequeña, ama a su padre y con seguridad lo seguiría ciegamente sin importar el peligro —no estoy diciendo que Sherlock sea capaz de ponerla en peligro—, y él, estoy convencida de su amor de padre, sin embargo, conozco su incapacidad para exteriorizar sus sentimientos, por eso le pido que les sirva de apoyo y que le dé a Sherly el amor que Sherlock no sepa darle.

John asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo; un agradable calorcito se apoderó de su pecho. No tenía idea de cómo la mujer sabía que él se encontraría en la lectura de su testamento, pero lo atribuyo a que ella conocía a Sherlock desde la infancia, pues el detective y su hija habían insistido hasta hartarlo, para que los acompañara.

—Eso es todo —dijo el a bogado apagando el televisor —. Existe otro material, pero la señora Holmes pide que sea visto por su esposo e hija en la privacidad de su hogar —agregó entregándole a Sherlock una USB de color azul —. Procederé a leer el testamento.

Arthur comenzó a leer la última voluntad de su clienta. A Greta, le dejó un millón de libras y la casa que ella eligiera, por supuesto, la alemana se decidió por la vivienda en donde Sherly había pasado gran parte de su vida y que tenía tantos hermosos recuerdos para la mujer, Rita recibió cincuenta mil libras, mismas que se agregarían a la pensión de cien mil libras que le dejó, por supuesto, no estaba de acuerdo, ella no quería las migajas, lo deseaba todo, era su premio por haber aguantado al viejo asqueroso de su esposo y a los malcriados de sus hijos.

Como era de esperarse, Sherly fue la heredera universal y Sherlock su albacea, pues según el criterio de la propia Isabel; no había mejor persona para cuidar del porvenir de su hija, que el padre de ésta.

….

De regreso al 221B de Baker Street; Sherly se había quedado dormida en los brazos de John, cansada de tanto llorar, por lo que el doctor tuvo que llevarla hasta la habitación, la colocó con cuidado en la cama y procedió a quitarle los zapatos y el abrigo para que estuviera más cómoda. Le dio un beso en la frente, pero no pudo irse, pues una pequeña mano se lo impidió.

—¿Puede padre y usted, contarme un cuento? —John asintió, aunque no estaba seguro que el detective aceptara participar en una actividad tan, banal, pero nuevamente le sorprendió descubrir lo contrario.

Cuando la señora Hudson entró al hogar de los Holmes y Watson, se sorprendió al encontrar a ambos adultos en la cama, con Sherly entre ellos; la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida. Definitivamente, a Sherlock y a John les sentaba bien.

_Continuara…_


	4. Celos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:**__¿Sherlock Holmes tiene una hija?, ¿Cómo es eso posible? La vida del detective consultor dará un giro de 180°

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La familia de papá**

**Capítulo 04.- ****Celos**

Sherlock se despertó; miró a su alrededor, John y Sherly aún dormían. Afuera, la noche aún reinaba en Londres, brindándoles a sus habitantes un necesario descanso. El detective se levantó de la cama, cuidando de no despertar a su hija y a su compañero, salió de la habitación en silencio para instalarse en la sala, frente a su portátil.

Introdujo la USB que el abogado de Isabel le dio y automáticamente se produjo la imagen de Isabel en la pantalla.

—"_Saludos, Sherlock. Supongo que has esperado hasta que nuestra hija y John Watson se durmieran para poder examinar el material contenido en la USB _—el detective hizo una mueca, de todas las personas que se cruzaron en su vida, Isabel siempre fue la que mejor lo conocía; entre ambos las palabras sobraban, simplemente necesitaban de una mirada o un gesto para saber lo que el otro pensaba o necesitaba, porque ambos estaban hechos "el uno para el otro", pero no de manera romántica, era distinto, más parecido a la conexión que los gemelos tenían y ellos se veían así, como hermanos, gemelos que por azares del destino tuvieron que nacer en de padres y madres diferentes. —_"No te preocupes, el video se reproducirá una vez y luego se borrará, pero existen otros dos, uno para ser visto por ti, Sherly y John Watson _(_si así lo deseas_)_, y otro que contiene una contraseña que, estoy segura no tardaras en descubrir… llegado el momento._

Sherlock sonrió ante la emoción que Isabel le daba; conociendo a Isabel, la clave no sería fácil de encontrar, sin las pistas adecuadas. La alegría del detective aumentó de golpe a causa del juego que su amiga de la infancia había creado para él. Empezó a pensar que tal vez, debía ser un 7 o quizás hasta un 9, después de todo, Isabel poseía una mente tan brillante como la suya.

—"_No Sherlock, esto no es un ridículo 7… es un once, porque implica que debes dilucidar algo a lo que ambos nos hemos reusado a aceptar: sentimientos."_

Sherlock hizo una mueca de disgusto, no era posible que una mujer tan lógica como Isabel hablara de cosas, que ella como científica, sabía, no eran más que simples reacciones químicas que el cerebro producía con el fin de preservar la especie.

—"_Sé lo que vi, Sherlock… al principio pensé que era una anomalía, un defecto en mis experimentos sobre relaciones humanas, pero sucedió tantas veces durante el tiempo que te ayudé a vigilarlo… No era lógico seguir creyendo que era un error. Recuerdo las veces que pasamos en vela, custodiando su apartamento, porque él… Moran, la mano derecha de James Moriarty, sabía que aún continuabas con vida. Fue fascinante probar diferentes reactivos en su cuerpo… me ayudó mucho con mis investigaciones. Mis pacientes y yo te lo agradecemos" _—Sherlock hizo una mueca, no le había agradado lo que Isabel hizo en aquella ocasión, pero al menos, la amenaza de Moran había sido destruida. —"_Cuando todo terminó y estabas listo para salir de las sombras, nos enteramos del matrimonio de John Watson con la mujer llamada Mary Morstan; sé que al saberlo decidiste no regresar, porque acéptalo Sherlock, no soportabas la idea de verlo feliz si no era contigo"_ —aquello había sonado como un reclamo, pero el detective no tenía idea de la razón.

—"_Un año después del enlace, Mary Morstan murió en un asalto al banco que salió mal, una semana más tarde, cuando se cumplían tres años de tu supuesto suicidio, regresaste a John Watson" _—Isabel sonrió, era apenas una mueca torcida que parecía más artificial que verdadera, pero Sherlock sabía que ella se estaba burlando de él. —"_Acéptalo, querido amigo, John Watson es tu mundo, en él no existe espacio para nadie más… aunque, ahora debes hacerlo un poco más grande para albergar a tu hija."_

Sherlock gruñó molesto; le hubiese gustado tener a Isabel en persona y no en una grabación, para poder decirle lo equivocada que estaba, pero era imposible, su amiga estaba muerta y enterrada, lo único que quedaba de ella era su trabajo y Sherly.

El detective dejó sus cavilaciones y siguió escuchando, una hora después, el vídeo terminó, quiso reproducirlo nuevamente, pero el archivo le marcaba error; tal como Isabel lo dijo, no volvería a funcionar. Bufó molesto, esa mujer se había tomado demasiadas molestias para que él se diera cuenta de algo que según ella era evidente.

—Lógico, lo llamó —dijo recordando las últimas palabras de Isabel, sin saber exactamente a lo que se refería.

…

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Sherly llegó al 221B de Beker Street, no habían tenido ningún caso, extrañamente, Sherlock no tuvo una de sus típicas rabietas o se quejó de algún modo, todo por lo su hija quien lo mantenía ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sherly tenía un horario de sueño parecido al de Sherlock—algo que preocupaba a John, pues la falta de descanso no era bueno para una niña en crecimiento—, aun así, padre e hija se la pasaban realizando experimentos (la joven observando o sirviendo de ayudante) y tocando el violín.

Finalmente, la larga espera terminó, Lestrade se había comunicado con Sherlock, por fin un caso, tres niños habían desaparecido en circunstancias extrañas, era cómo si la misma tierra se los hubiese tragado.

—Sherlock, no creo que sea conveniente llevar a Sherly a una escena del crimen —padre e hija miraron a John con expresiones confundidas. Ninguno de los dos comprendía la razón por la que el doctor estaba en contra.

Sherly quería ser como su padre, para eso debía aprender de él y de verdad, la menor Holmes deseaba ser como Sherlock e incluso superarlo, deseaba demostrarse a sí misma que era digna heredera del mejor y único detective consultor del mundo.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir?

John no quería que la inocente mente de Sherly se viera afectada por una escena del crimen, él apreciaba a niña y lo menos que deseaba que sufriera herida alguna o algún trauma.

…

John dio un sonoro suspiro al bajar del taxi después de que Sherlock y su hija lo hicieran. Aún no podía creer el poder de convencimiento que esos dos tenían sobre él, era como sí, con ellos no tuviese voluntad o ellos tuvieran alguna clase de poder hipnótico que lo hacía obedecer a todos sus caprichos. Dio otro suspiro y se acomodó la mochila de Sherly que había dejado olvidada en el auto.

Ambos Holmes se detuvieron para esperar al ex militar. John no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen; Sherlock enfundado en su gabardina oscura y su bufanda azul anudada al cuello, Sherly, vestía de forma parecida a su padre, aunque los colores eran un poco más claros. Estaba claro que la niña admiraba a su progenitor, algo realmente tierno a los ojos de John.

Los tres caminaron hasta llegar a la cinta que la policía había puesto para evitar que los curiosos pudieran comprometer la escena del crimen, en los límites y junto a una patrulla, se encontraba Lestrade, aguardando la llegada de Sherlock y de John. Al verlos llegar, inmediatamente, el inspector, inmediatamente reparó en la presencia de Sherly.

—Sherlock, John —los saludó Lestrade —. ¿Una fan? —a pesar del parecido con el detective, el Inspector dudaba que tuvieran alguna relación, después de todo, Sherlock Holmes no era una persona que se distinguiera por su paciencia con los niños… o los adultos, incluso estaba seguro que al único que soportaba en su vida era a John.

Sherlock le dedicó una sonrisa a Greg, de esas que usualmente mostraba cuando había descubierto a un asesino.

—Sherly Holmes —se presentó la niña. —Usted es Gregory Lestrade, ID de Scotland Yard, tiene una hija de diez años, se divorció recientemente, ¿fue hace tres meses? La mujer se quedó con la custodia y se mudó a otra ciudad, por lo que no ve mucho a su hija, tiene un perro grande, supongo que era de ella, pero que no se llevó por la edad del animal, ¿es correcto?

Los ojos de Lestrade parecían estar a punto de salirse de su órbita, no le había dicho nada a nadie sobre su divorcio. La risa de Sherlock y la voz preocupada de John lograron sacarlo de su estado de shock.

—Mi hija —dijo Sherlock poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de la niña. Lestrade estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco, ¿era orgullo lo que escuchaba en la voz del detective? ¡El mundo debía estar por llegar a su fin!

Un momento, ¿había dicho hija?, ¿Cómo era posible? Hasta donde él sabía, Sherlock no tenía interés alguno por las mujeres u hombres, de hecho consideraba al sexo como algo inútil y un desperdicio para su facultades.

—¿Es alguna clase de broma? —preguntó Greg mirando a John, éste negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada que parecía decir: _luego te explico._

—Quisiera entrar, antes de que el ratón hace funcionar tu cerebro sucumba por el esfuerzo que haces al pensar —dijo Sherlock, lo que le ganó una amonestación por parte de John.

—La niña no puede pasar —dijo Lestrade frunciendo el ceño cuando Sherlock y su hija lo hicieron —. Lo siento mucho pero no puedo permitir que una niña vea algo que podría causarle un severo trauma —ambos Holmes resoplaron.

—En dos meses, tres días, sesenta y dos minutos con… —Sherly miró el reloj de su celular —treinta segundos, cumpliré diez años, ya no soy una niña —bufó molesta. John suspiró, ahí estaba el lado Holmes actuando.

—De acuerdo, señorita, pero únicamente los mayores de edad _autorizados_, pueden pasar.

Sherly miró a su padre en busca de ayuda, John intervino antes de que su compañero se uniera a su hija, pues había descubierto que Sherlock era un padre demasiado consentidor que cumplía cada capricho por más ridículo que fuese.

—Sherly, si le haces caso a Lestrade, te prometo llevarte a comer un helado —John le habló con mucho cariño a la niña a quien había comenzado a querer como si fuese su propia hija. Sherlock bufó molesto cuando la menor asintió con la cabeza, le encantaban los mantecados, podía pasarse el día comiéndolos, aún en invierno.

—¿Puedo pedir los que quiera? —John lo meditó un momento pero luego asintió con la cabeza, no creyendo que la niña fuese capaz de comer más de dos helados.

—Por supuesto, cariño —dijo el doctor y le besó la frente, ante esto, Sherlock soltó un gruñido, celoso por la atención que su compañero le prestaba a su hija; cierto que no le importaba compartir a John unos segundos con Sherly, pero ella lo estaba acaparando demasiado.

—Eh, puede quedarse dentro de la patrulla —dijo Lestrade un poco confundido por la reacción que había visto en el detective consultor.

—Pórtate bien —le advirtió John a Sherly entregándole su mochila, una vez que ella se hubo acomodado en el asiento trasero del vehículo.

—Vamos John, antes de que el idiota de Anderson destruya la evidencia.

Cuando los adultos se fueron, Sherly sacó su mini portátil de la mochila, al menos no se aburriría mientras esperaba.

El caso había sido de lo más aburrido para Sherlock, que había resuelto el crimen en cuestión de minutos; resultó que todo había sido una broma que tuvo funestas consecuencias.

Antes de irse, Lestrade los invitó a ir a tomar algo en algún pub esa noche; era obvio que el Inspector tenía curiosidad de saber cómo Sherlock había resultado ser padre y también quien era la extraordinaria mujer que fue capaz de "domar" esa bestia.

Regresaron a Beker Street, después de la parada en la heladería, donde Sherly se comió seis helados tripes, John intentó detenerla, pero la niña lo había mirado con la misma expresión que Sherlock usaba en él.

—Me duele el estómago —se quejó Sherly acurrucándose en los brazos de John, el ex militar la llevaba cargando, pues la niña se había reusado caminar y Sherlock no quiso llevarla.

—Eso pasa cuando comes demasiado —la reprendió John con tono cariñoso. Al llegar a la habitación, dejó a la niña en la cama, le quitó los zapatos y el abrigo. —Te prepararé un té, así te sentirás mejor.

—Gracias… doctor Watson.

Sherlock se encontraba en la sala, refunfuñando por algo que John no prestó atención, estaba más concentrado en atender a la hija del detective que en los berrinches de éste; seguramente estaba molesto por lo aburrido del caso y lo idiota que era Anderson.

—John estoy aburrido —se quejó el detective para llamar la atención del mayor, pero el aludido ya se había ido a la habitación de los dos Holmes. Sherlock gruñó molesto, tomó su pistola y comenzó a disparar.

—¡Sherlock! —lo regañó John quitándole el arma. —¿Qué crees que haces? Tu hija está enferma y en vez de estar a su lado, haces tonterías.

—Es un simple dolor estomacal, no se va a morir por eso. Devuélvemela.

—Sherlock…

—No, John, ve con ella, préstale más atención, renuncia a nuestras aventuras y conviértete en padre, ¿es lo que siempre deseaste, no? —Watson abrió la boca para refutar, pero su discusión se vio interrumpida.

—Y ahí están los celos Holmes actuando —se burló Greta. Sherlock le dedicó una mirada asesina —Deberías estar agradecido con el doctor Watson por cuidar de Sherly.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó molesto. Greta sacó un folder y se lo entregó a John, pues sabía que el detective consultor no se dignaría a tomarlo.

—Son los papeles del colegio en el que inscribí a Sherly —Greta tomó asiento sin esperar a ser invitada —. Ha faltado a la escuela el mes entero, por suerte es una genio y no necesitará de mucho para ponerse al corriente.

—El colegio es aburrido —dijo Sherlock y fue fulminado por las miradas de John y de Greta.

—Pero incluso tú fuiste a uno —el detective bufó molesto. —Señorita Wolfstadt, le agradezco que se tomara la molestia y le pido disculpas en nombre de Sherlock —otro bufido del aludido —, y mías.

Greta miró a John, era obvio que el hombre realmente se sentía culpable por haber olvidado algo tan primordial.

—No lo culpo a usted, doctor Watson —observó a Sherlock de reojo —. Cuidar de dos niños debe ser bastante agotador, principalmente si uno de ellos tiene permiso para portar armas.

John no pudo evitar reírse, era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien llamar "niño" a Sherlock.

—Como sea; Sherly comienza este lunes, sólo tendrá un mes de clases por causa de las vacaciones decembrinas, pero bastará para que se ponga al corriente, vendré por ella mañana para ir a comprar el uniforme y todo lo que necesite para la escuela —dijo Greta levantándose y comenzando a caminar a la entrada —. Por cierto, un auto se encargará de llevarla al colegio, también de traerla, así que no debe preocuparse por ajustar su horario, doctor Watson.

—Le agradezco pero…

—No es ningún favor, doctor Watson, lo hago por Sherly —dijo mirándolo. —Yo soy su madre, aunque no compartamos lazos sanguíneos, yo fui quien la llevó nueve meses en mi vientre y la que la calmaba sus miedos cuando el bruto de Holmes y la señora Isabel no hacían más que decirle lo irracionales e ilógicos que eran sus temores.

Greta cerró los ojos y suspiro pesadamente.

—Si Sherly necesita algo, llámenme —Greta le entregó una tarje a John y se retiró, antes de que cualquiera de los dos hombres pusiera decir o hacer algo.

John se quedó mirando el lugar en el que segundos antes había estado la mujer; sintió lástima por ella, Isabel había sido cruel al separarla de la niña y entregársela a él, un perfecto desconocido.

Pero ahora que John conocía a Sherly y habiendo convivido tanto con ella, se había enamorado completamente de la mini versión en femenino de su amigo y no tenía intenciones de entregarla a nadie, era su hija y la protegerá de todo y de todos.

_Continuará…_


	5. Primera Navidad

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:**__¿Sherlock Holmes tiene una hija?, ¿Cómo es eso posible? La vida del detective consultor dará un giro de 180°

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La familia de papá**

**Capítulo 05.- ****Primera Navidad**

Sherly había pasado tan sólo unas cuantas semanas en la escuela; ahora se encontraba de vacaciones decembrinas. John estaba secretamente emocionado, pues sería la primera navidad que la niña pasaría con ellos y quería que fuese memorable para ella.

John se despertó temprano para preparar el desayuno y pedirle a la señora Hudson que entretuviera a Sherly durante el día, así él podía adornar el departamento, además de averiguar con Greta, las cosas que le agradaban a la niña, debía conseguir un disfraz de Santa Claus y con suerte, convencería a Sherlock para que se lo pusiera, de acuerdo, eso con seguridad, no iba a pasar, pero la esperanza muere al final.

—Buenos días, doctor Watson —dijo Sherly, John sonrió, ella siempre lograba hacerlo sentir feliz.

La presencia de un infante era lo que John necesitaba en su vida para hacerla sentir completa, no es que la convivencia con Sherlock fuese molestas, pero él siempre había deseado tener una familia, hijos a los cuales amar; cuando se casó con Mary, tuvo la esperanza de cumplir ese anhelo, pero luego de la muerte de su esposa, John se resignó a nunca ver su sueño hecho realidad.

—Buenos días —le saludó John con tono cordial —. Hice huevos con tocino. ¿Dónde está Sherlock?

—Padre está dormido, no quise despertarlo —Sherly le dio una mordida a una de las tostadas.

Watson suspiró; Sherlock se había desaparecido una semana, regresando con las ropas sucias, no habló con nadie, sólo se dio un baño, tomó algo de té y se fue a dormir, de eso han pasado dos días.

—La señora Hudson saldrá a realizar sus compras en dos horas, ¿te importaría ir con ella y ayudarla? —Sherly negó con la cabeza, aunque era obvio para el doctor que la idea le desangraba; sonrió; por lo menos ella era más flexible que su padre.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, pero para John fue obvio que la niña quería decir algo que no se atrevía. Sherly era tímida, incluso con su padre (en algunas situaciones), a quien no se atrevía a pedirle cosas simples como salir a caminar o ver alguna película, para Sherlock, eran pedidos aburridos y un enorme desperdicio para sus habilidades, aun así, el detective siempre terminaba cumpliendo los deseos de su hija.

—¿Qué sucede Sherly? —la aludida negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada, un tanto apenada por verse descubierta. —Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

—Yo… bueno… quería saber si… ¿padre y usted celebran navidad? —preguntó sonrojada; John no pudo evitar enternecerse.

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño —le dijo acariciándole los cabellos —. ¿Quieres ayudarme a decorar el árbol? —Sherly asintió emocionada y John no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Cuando era pequeña; padre y madre dejaban sus actividades, incluso la búsqueda de la red de Moriarty —dijo la niña más alegre —. Íbamos a las montañas; solo nosotros tres, en una cabaña que perteneció al abuelo; madre tocaba el piano mientras que padre y yo decorábamos el árbol, luego intentábamos cocinar, pero lo único que lográbamos era quemar todo —sonrió —, una vez por poco e incendiamos la cocina entera. Así que siempre terminábamos comiendo sándwiches, galletas y té.

Una vez más, John se sentía que no conocía a Sherlock como había pensado. Nuevamente experimentó celos por aquella mujer que parecía haber logrado lo que ninguna otra persona podría hacer: conseguir el corazón del único detective consultor del mundo.

—¿Doctor Watson?

—Termina tu desayuno y comenzaremos a decorar, ¿te parece? —Sherly asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a devorar lo que quedaba en su plato.

John le sonrió a la niña y se dispusieron a arreglar el departamento, pusieron el árbol y lo adornaron tan bien que parecía haber salido de la portada de alguna revista. Sherly se divirtió mucho en compañía del doctor. Eran alrededor de las once cuando terminaron; la señora Hudson llegó cinco minutos después y felicitó a ambos por su magnífico trabajo.

—Nos veremos en la tarde, doctor Watson —se despidió la niña y le besó la mejilla al adulto y se fue con la mujer mayor.

John se derrumbó en el sofá cuando se quedó solo; comenzó a recordar las historias que la niña le contó mientras colocaban las decoraciones, sonrió al imaginarse a Sherlock cantando al ritmo del piano tocado por Isabel, riendo con ella… besándose, por alguna extraña razón, aquello era lo que más dolía, imaginar a su amigo en brazos de aquella mujer (o de cualquier otra).

…

E detective se levantó dos horas después de que Sherly se fuera con la señora Hudson; salió de su habitación usando únicamente una sábana para cubrir su desnudez, observó detenidamente el apartamento —que se mantenía ordenado desde la llegada de su hija—, todo estaba adornado con motivos navideños. Sonrió, su niña amaba la navidad porque era una de las pocas veces en las que él e Isabel pasaban más tiempo con ella.

—Sherlock, por Dios, ponte algo de ropa —lo reprendió John y el aludido resopló, era obvio que su hija no estaba en casa, la habría escuchado desde la habitación. —Tenemos visitas —el detective volvió a gruñir al posar su atención en la _invitada_ de su amigo.

—Wolfstadt —Greta hizo una mueca de quien está acostumbrado a las excentricidades de Sherlock.

—Holmes, ¿es que no puede dejar esa manía? —la mujer suspiró pesadamente y John la miró como si de pronto le hubiese salido otra cabeza. —La señora Isabel era igual, ¿Qué problema tienen con estar vestidos?

—La ropa es aburrida —se quejó Sherlock dejándose caer en su sillón.

—Espero que Sherly no tenga las mismas ideas que ustedes —dijo Greta comenzando a sentir una terrible jaqueca.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—El señor Watson me llamó porque necesitaba saber los gustos de Sherly —Sherlock miró a John con reproche, ¿es que no podía preguntarle a él? Después de todo, era de su hija de la que estaban hablando.

—Pudiste consultarme a mí —Greta dejó escapar una risa sarcástica y John se sintió culpable; había notado el tono de reproche… herido en la voz de Sherlock

—Por favor Holmes, has pasado la mayor parte de la vida de Sherly, lejos de ella —dijo la mujer en tono acusador. —Si dices conocer a tu hija, entonces dime, ¿Cuál es su color favorito?

Sherlock miró a Greta con la misma expresión que usaba cuando estaba frente a un reto. Sabía que no necesitaba demostrarle nada a nadie, pero no iba a permitirle a esa mujer que se juzgara sus conocimientos sobre su hija.

—Negro, especialmente si esta combinado con azul o rojo, aunque prefiere la primera. Le gustan los animales pero Isabel no le permitió tener ninguno ya que ella era alérgica, tiene miedo a las tormentas, en especial cuando hay rayos, no le gustan los vestidos por que no puede moverse con la libertad que le da un pantalón. Le gusta tocar el piano, la flauta, el saxofón, pero prefiere el violín, le encantan las artes marciales porque la ayudan a ser independiente. Ama el helado, tanto que no le importa sufrir hipotermia con tal de comerse alguno. Duerme conmigo porque teme que al despertar ya no me vea más —hizo una pausa para estudiar el rostro de Greta y el de John. Prosiguió. —Cuando tenía seis años quería un dragón de mascota, al que pensaba llamar Smaug. Sus libros favoritos son los de Tolkien. Se siente afortunada por ser la única niña que tiene a dos madres y a Sherlock Holmes como padre. ¿Te parece suficiente?

Greta cerró los ojos y suspiró; le costaba trabajo hablar, pues su orgullo era casi tan grande como el de Sherlock.

—Lo siento. Siempre creí que eras un pésimo padre, por eso te odiaba —admitió cruzándose de brazos. —Estuviste lejos de Sherly la mayor parte de su vida y sólo te aparecías unos cuantos días, para luego irte y dejarla devastada.

—Nunca la deje; nos enviábamos mensajes todos los días y teníamos video llamadas por la noche —Greta sonrió con amabilidad.

—Ahora lo sé —la mujer se acercó al detective y lo abrazó, susurrando palabras de disculpa. John los observaba en silencio desde su lugar, sin atreverse si quiera mover un músculo.

—Sí… sí… está bien —dijo Sherlock visiblemente incomodo con la cercanía de Greta. Finalmente la mujer se separó, secó las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos y sonrió.

—Bueno, ahora sé que puedo irme tranquila, sabiendo que Sherly está en excelentes manos.

—¿Irse? —preguntó John confundido.

—Cáncer, en etapa terminal, no pudo ser diagnosticado a tiempo, ni siquiera Isabel se dio cuenta, hasta que fue muy tarde —Greta asintió con la cabeza —. ¿Cuánto te queda de vida?, ¿un mes, dos?

—Sherlock —lo reprendió John, no le parecía correcto que su amigo le hablara así a Greta, después de todo, ella no hacia otra cosa que preocuparse por Sherly.

—Seis meses, quizás menos… deje los medicamentos.

…

John había invitado a Lestrade, Molly, la señora Hudson y Greta a la cena de navidad; por extraño que le pareciera, Mycroft también había asistido, por insistencia de su sobrina.

—Padre, ¿podemos cantar villancicos? —Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, tomó su violín y se dispuso a tocar, para delito de los presentes; pero cuando la niña comenzó a cantar, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta a causa de la impresión.

Sherly cantaba como los mismos ángeles. Su interpretación hizo que las mujeres comenzaran a llorar por la emoción e incluso Greg y John derramaron unas cuantas lágrimas. Poco después, Greta le quitó el violín a Sherlock y sacó unas bocinas para conectar a su iPhone, el sonido del piano inundo el lugar; ambos, padre e hija comenzaron a cantar.

Llegó el momento de abrir los regalos, la mayoría eran para Sherly, unos enviados por sus abuelos paternos y otros por colegas de Isabel que llegaron a conocer a la niña.

—¡Fantástico! —exclamó la niña emocionada cuando desenvolvió el obsequio que Greg le había dado, era una gabardina idéntica a la de Sherlock, un sombrero de cazador y una lupa. —¡Gracias señor Lestrade! —dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo. —¿Eso significa que me dejará participar en las investigaciones? —preguntó sin soltarlo.

—De nada pequeña y no hasta que cumplas dieciocho años.

—Aburrido —dijeron padre e hija a la vez. Los presentes no pudieron evitar reírse por la forma en que ambos gesticulaban (bueno, Mycroft sólo los observó detenidamente).

Molly le regaló a Sherly una bufanda del mismo color que la de Sherlock, Mycroft un violín Stradivarius, la señora Hudson le dio una muñeca, Greta el nuevo juego de HALO, pues la niña era fanática de los videojuegos.

—Es momento de mi regalo —dijo John y subió a su habitación, bajando a los dos minutos, cargaba un cachorro de pelaje cobrizo con un enorme moño rojo atado al cuello. —Espero te guste.

Los ojos Sherly se iluminaron; al ver al animalito; la niña no tardó en abrazarlo y acunarle contra su pecho.

—Es un galgo, tiene dos meses y es macho —dijo John sonriendo a la niña.

—¡Es hermoso! —el cachorro comenzó a lamer la mejilla de Sherly quien río emocionada.

—Me alegra que te guste. Sherlock y yo creímos que necesitabas un amigo para no sentirte sola cuando estamos en algún caso.

Sherly dejó al perro en el suelo y abrazó a su padre, dándole las gracias; ella siempre quiso tener una mascota, pero la alergia al pelo que su madre tenía, le impedía hacer su sueño realidad.

—Gracias papá —exclamó abrazando a John. La sala entera se quedó en silencio, Sherly no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la lo que había dicho, demasiado emocionada con su cachorro. —Vamos, Smaug, te mostraré nuestra habitación —dijo la niña llevándose al cachorro al dormitorio.

Sherlock observó a John quien parecía estar sufriendo un shock emocional.

—Si te molesta, le diré que no…

—¡No! —dijo John casi gritando. Le había encantado que Sherly lo llamara papá, sólo le había tomado por sorpresa (una muy agradable), esperaba poder encontrar más razones para que lo llamara así.

_Continuará…_

…

Y bueno, sé que el capítulo llega mucho después de navidad, pero me enferme y estuve como zombi una semana, luego se atravesó lo de año nuevo y ya no pude subir antes de terminar Diciembre. En fin, espero les gustara el capítulo y en el siguiente comenzaremos a ver nuestro amado Johnlock.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	6. Darte cuenta

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie "Sherlock" pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Personajes**: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

**Resumen:**__¿Sherlock Holmes tiene una hija?, ¿Cómo es eso posible? La vida del detective consultor dará un giro de 180°

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La familia de papá**

**Capítulo 06.- Darte cuenta**

John Watson había perdido a su esposa e hijo no nato en un asalto de banco que salió mal; su familia desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fueron días terribles para él, incluso estuvo a punto de suicidarse, pero cuando creía que ya no existía nada en la vida para él; Sherlock regresó de entre los muertos, cómo un ángel salvador, dándole sentido una vez más a su existencia.

—¡Achu! —se escuchó el ruido de cosas al caer, lo que sacó a John de sus pensamientos. Se levantó de su sillón en donde está leyendo (o trataba de hacerlo), y se dirigió a la cocina a gran velocidad.

Sherly y Smaug estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza con harina; la niña se encontraba sentada en el suelo con el perro lamiéndole la mejilla y un tazón a pocos centímetros de ella; una extraña mezcla viscosa se esparcía por el suelo de la cocina. Watson reprimió su sonrisa; la niña se veía adorable.

—¿Qué es lo que haces? —dijo John acercándose a la menor para limpiar su rostro con un paño que humedeció previamente.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de padre —respondió como si fuese lo más obvio —. Quería hacerle galletas.

Sherly hizo un puchero, sus intentos por tamizar la harina habían tenido resultados desastrosos, ¿cómo es que su mamá Greta lo hacía ver tan sencillo?, ¡aquello era mucho más complicado que tratar de resolver un acertijo hecho por su padre y madre!.

Para John, la expresión compungida de Sherly fue la cosa más adorable que pudo haber y ver al cachorro, sentado junto a las piernas de su dueña, en iguales condiciones, hacían la postal aún más tierna.

—¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a la señora Hudson o a mí? —dijo John una vez terminó de limpiar el rostro de la niña y el pelaje de Smaug.

—Quería que fuese sorpresa para padre y ustedes no son precisamente buenos guardando secretos —John suspiró pesadamente, ahí estaban los genes de Sherlock en acción.

—Pero no puedes usar el horno, es peligroso —Sherly hizo un puchero.

—Madre me enseñó a usar químicos desde los tres años y ayudé a padre a incinerar un cuerpo para demostrar la inocencia de la víctima de un homicidio —se encogió de hombros —. Un simple horno de cocina no puede ser tan complicado.

John volvió a suspirar; definitivamente era cierto el dicho de _la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol._

—Estoy segura que poder ejecutar mi cometido; sólo debo analizar la información que guardé en mi palacio mental —dijo la niña juntando las manos cerca de sus labios, como si estuviese orando.

—¿Es por eso que no quisiste ir con Sherlock a Barts y le hiciste creer que querías que yo los llevara a ti y a Smaug al parque?

—No mentí —dijo fingiéndose ofendida —. Smaug necesita ejercitarse y padre no me iba a llevar a menos que hubiese una escena del crimen o un delincuente que perseguir.

John no estaba muy seguro, había comprobado que Sherlock era incapaz de negarse a los pedidos de su hija.

—Además, usted es divertido, doctor Watson.

—Sherly, vivimos bajo el mismo techo desde hace un tiempo, a estas alturas está bien que me llames pa… —se detuvo de golpe y carraspeo un poco, para tratar de evitar que la niña se diera cuenta que estuvo a punto de pedirle que le dijera papá —quiero decir; puedes llamarme John.

La heredera de Sherlock parpadeo par de veces, cómo si tratara de encontrar alguna trampa al pedido del doctor.

—Como usted guste, doctor John.

—Simplemente John —Sherly lo miró con reticencia, ladeó la cabeza en un gesto muy propio de Sherlock.

—Mamá Greta dice que no debo llamar a los adultos por su nombre porque es una falta de respeto —John suspiró.

—También lo es llamarlos idiotas. ¿Recuerdas que fue esa la razón por la que tu maestra te envió con el director, las últimas diez veces?

—En mi defensa…

—No hay defensa que valga jovencita —le dijo en tono de regaño. Sherly hizo un puchero y miró a John con ojos de cachorro, desarmándolo por completo.

—Te ayudaré con las galletas, ¿bien?

—Gracias, John.

…

Sherlock regresó de Barts; llevaba un frasco con ojos escondido en su gabardina, esperaría hasta que John se fuera a trabajar para hacer sus experimentos con ayuda de Sherly.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su apartamento, seguramente John había planeado alguna fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños, pero cuando entró a su casa, sólo su hija lo recibió, que usaba un vestido color rosa claro y el pelo suelto con una diadema de igual color.

—Bienvenido padre, tienes diez minutos para arreglarte de acuerdo a los estándares requeridos para una cena formal en un restaurante de cinco estrellas, el tío Mycroft pasará por nosotros, el abuelo está en la ciudad y quiere ser participe en la celebración de tu nacimiento.

—No pienso ir —dijo sentándose en su sofá. El detective reparó en la charola que contenía una taza de té (aún caliente) y un plato con galletas de mantequilla y chocolate, sus favoritas.

—Las hice con ayuda de John —Sherlock levantó una ceja ante la forma en que su hija se refería a su amigo, lo que ocasionó un leve rubor en la menor —. Él insistió en que lo llamara así.

—¿Dónde está? —dijo Sherlock antes de llevarse una galleta a la boca. Estaban deliciosas.

—En su cuarto, preparándose para ir a cenar. El abuelo estaba tan emocionado por conocer (según sus propias palabras), al primer amigo de su pequeño pirata—Sherlock bufó, odiaba que lo llamaran a sí, ya no era un niño —que lo invitó a cenar para celebrar tu cumpleaños; fue tal el entusiasmo del abuelo, que terminó contagiando a John.

—Y a ti —agregó Sherlock ocasionando que su hija se sonrojara.

—No es mi deseo desilusionar a John, ni tampoco al abuelo, y sé que tú piensas lo mismo, padre.

Sherlock lo medito un momento; su padre no era como Mycroft, ni como su madre, no, Arthur Sherrinfort Holmes era —a pesar de su linaje y posición social—, un hombre sencillo que prefería tomar el té con sus empleados a hacerlo con la misma reina. El detective lo admiraba, aunque era una figura más bien ausente en su infancia a causa de su gran responsabilidad como cabeza del clan Holmes y de su delicado estado de salud, pero los pocos recuerdos que el detective tenía de él, eran los que guardaba en una habitación especial en su palacio mental, un sitio privilegiado.

Cómo había dicho Sherly, Mycroft llegó personalmente a recogerlos, con él se encontraba un hombre, un poco más bajo que el político, cabello completamente blanco pero abundante, tenía unas cuantas libras de más, pero nada que su costoso traje no pudiera disimular para el ojo común, aunque no para los tres jóvenes Holmes.

Arthur abrazó a Sherlock nada más entrar; le dijo lo mucho que lamentaba la muerte de Isabel y lo preocupado que había estado por él.

—Disculpa por no haber podido estar ustedes en el funeral, pero mi salud no era la mejor en esos momentos —dijo separándose del menor de sus hijos.

Sherlock se removió incomodo, si bien, nunca amó a Isabel (al menos no en la forma en que su padre y todos los que sabían de su matrimonio creían), fue su amiga, la primera (y la única hasta conocer a John), con la que había logrado crear lazos, fue gracias a ella y a sus métodos de "persuasión" que había dejado la cocaína.

—¿Y dónde está ese adorable joven que conocí hace unas horas? —como si lo hubiese invocado, John bajó en ese momento, llevaba un traje de etiqueta color negro, el mismo traje que Sherlock había insistido en comprarle para poder infiltrarse en una fiesta de gala y poder resolver un caso.

—Buenas tardes, señor Holmes —dijo John con tono cordial.

—Arthur, ya te lo había dicho —le regañó el patriarca Holmes en tono divertido.

—Es hora de irnos —dijo Mycroft impaciente.

El restaurante no era tan elegante como a Mycroft le hubiese gustado, pero su padre era mucho más terco que Sherlock cuando se lo proponía.

—Dígame, John, ¿mi pequeño pirata y mi princesa le han causado algún problema? —dijo Arthur después de que pidieran la comida. El doctor tuvo que aguantar la risa al notar los gestos molestos de Sherlock y de su hija

—Claro que no, ambos son increíbles, me siento afortunado de vivir con ellos —por un momento, los ojos de John se cruzaron con los de Sherlock. Tomó aire, Watson no cuando había dejado de respirar. Su corazón latía con fuerza cuando su atención se centró en los labios carnosos y sensuales de su amigo, esos que, hasta ese momento, se había percatado, deseaba besar.

La risa de Sherly y Arthur y el carraspeo de Mycroft fueron suficientes para que se sintiera avergonzado; se disculpó y fue al baño para mojarse la cara. Se miró en el espejo y suspiró.

—¿Qué te sucede John? —se reprendió contemplando su reflejo en el espejo. No podía creer que estuviese teniendo deseos por su amigo, ¡ambos eran heterosexuales, por Dios! Bueno, de Sherlock no estaba seguro, él mismo le había dicho que el matrimonio con Isabel había sido impuesto por sus familias y que, si bien ellos aceptaron, no fue por imposición o por estar enamorados, más bien por la conveniencia que aquello les brindaba.

Casados, los dos podían pasarse días encerrados en la misma habitación, realizando experimentos (y desnudos, si ellos así lo veían conveniente), sin que nadie armara escándalo. Nunca hubo roces o muestras de cariño más allá de las fraternales o las que se solían dar cuando Isabel acompañaba a Sherlock en algún caso y se hacía necesario para no levantar sospechas.

John cerró los ojos, al recordar el rostro impertérrito de Isabel; la mujer le recordaba tanto a la raza Vulcana, aquellos extraterrestres de la serie y películas que solía ver en su adolescencia; una raza que no parecía tener sentimientos y se guiaba por la lógica y la razón; incluso sus ojos parecían carentes de emoción alguna, era tan, tan… no humana.

John se llevó una mano al cuello, en donde un molesto dolor comenzaba a hacerse presente; en cierta manera agradecía no haber podido conocer a Isabel, quien seguramente era mucho más inteligente y astuta que Irene Adler, _la mujer_, la única fémina a quien parecía haber logrado la atención de Sherlock.

Dos mujeres, dos bellas y sensuales mujeres que lejos de ser un atrayente para John, se habían convertido en un terrible malestar cada vez que las imaginaba junto al detective.

_Celos._

John se quedó de piedra ante lo que su subconsciente le estaba sugiriendo, ¿celoso, él? No, imposible, a él le gustaban las mujeres, había tenido muchas novias, se casó con una maravillosa mujer a quien el infortunio le quitó.

Cuando Mary murió, sufrió, lloró, cómo cualquier persona normal haría por la pérdida de su esposa e hijo, pero no fue tan terrible cómo cuando creyó que Sherlock se había suicidado, su vida perdió sentido por completo, se sentía miserable, aún peor que cuando volvió de la guerra.

Sherlock era su mundo, su universo, sin él… Y entonces se dio cuenta; estaba enamorado de Sherlock Holmes.

—¡Por Dios! —dijo John cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, en un gesto de completo pánico.

—John, ¿estas bien? —ahí estaba, el responsable de toda su confusión, mirándolo con esos ojos de hermoso color que en ese momento tenían un brillo de preocupación y confusión.

John miró nuevamente esos sensuales labios, ¿sabrían tan bien como se ven?

—¿John? —el aludido no respondió, en su lugar, se fue acercando a Sherlock, con paso lento pero firme. —John.

La voz masculina de Sherlock sólo servía para nublar la mente de John, dejando que su cuerpo actuara por sí mismo.

—John… —en un rápido movimiento, John había juntado sus labios con los de Sherlock, fue tan sólo un simple roce, pero bastó para que todo el ser del detective deseara más.

—Sherlock… yo… lo siento —dijo John al ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. Retrocedió tratando de alejarse de su amigo, pero su espalda terminó chocando contra el secador de manos.

—Cállate —le espetó Sherlock, tomándolo por la nuca y la cintura para evitar que pudiese escapar, y lo besó. John se sorprendió en un primer momento, pero no tardó en responder.

Ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, entregándose por completo a la sensación y al tan necesitado contacto del cuerpo del otro, era una necesidad tan grande como el de respirar. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, ellos no necesitaban palabras para saber lo que sentían, en esos momentos bastaba con mirar los ojos del otro para saberlo, se amaban y nada más importaba.

_Continuará…_


End file.
